


Maybe one day you will call me Dad

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Maybe one day you will call me Dad

Squall was so surprised when he saw his card in the main of Laguna, he knew it's was weird.  
Maybe it's could explain why Ellone dream of him. And that he is always Laguna.  
He knew they need to talk about all this.  
Laguna tells him "Would you come to Esthar maybe we need to talk"  
"Yeah, I will come because we need to talk"  
  
He arrives at Esthar where he goes at Laguna space.  
First, they eat dinner because it's was late, then when they arrive at his place.  
They talk about what Ellone do, Ellone have explained to each other lots of stuff.  
Then Laguna says "I'm your dad, I know I'm late but I want to be in your life, I know maybe you don't want to do anything with me, but I will wait for you"

"Laguna..."  
  
Laguna hug Squall  
  
"I know everything will take time, but I'm ready to wait for you", maybe one day you will call me Dad"  
  
During the night Squall was thinking to all of this, he had trouble sleeping.  
Little by little day by day, he talked with Kiros and tired to understand Ward for all what have happen.  
He keeps contact with Balamb for what happens at the BGU.  
He decided to take a little break and have time at Esthar to think and maybe spend time to understand his dad.  
He knew all of this will take time but he was ready.  
He was thinking that it's was hard to be without parents but he understands how hard it's was for him, it's was not easy.  
Maybe one day he wanted to go at Winhill see the tomb of Raine.  
  
He proposed that they could go there, he agrees it's was hard for Laguna (because people at Winhill was not so great with him) Squall knew that because of the dream, but everything was okay.  
  
"Mom..."

"I think she would have loved to see you and take care of you"

"I know... I think I miss her, when Ellone showed the dream about her I thought she was one wonderful woman, and I wanted to meet her but..."

"I know and me I wanted to be back with her and I was looking for Ellone but if I knew about you I would have searched for you too. And I'm sorry"

"it's okay I understand all now, I'm glad now to know my dad is still alive"

"Squall"

"I'm glad you are here dad, I'm ready to spend time with you"


End file.
